


Friend Request Accepted

by doctorsaxon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsaxon/pseuds/doctorsaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often Sollux Captor finds a challenge in his favorite game.  So when he does, it's a bit exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Request Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I made a porn.

Sollux glared at the screen, the KDR from his latest match flickering in front of him.

playerTwo: 57/0/0  
trickster-god-loki: 0/57/0

Fucking dismal. He absolutely destroyed John, as he always did.

“Whatever, good try Egbert, I’m going to search for some random asshole to decimate,” he said dismissively, not even waiting for the human to respond before returning to the library and pressing the dreaded ‘random opponent’ button. The last time he pressed this button it was a pathetic match with some laggy asshole who didn’t even have a functioning headset.

Opponent found! Connecting you to hellastrider!

What a stupid name.

“Player two? You serious, dude?” came the flat, rich voice from the other end of the line. It was somewhat familiar, but Sollux couldn’t make out the complexities over the interference that came from an inter-dimensional, hashed up gameserv.

“Suck it out my ass, shitstain, what kind of name is ‘hellastrider’ for that matter? Flaunting your fucking cowardice?”

There were a couple of seconds of silence, followed by a deep laugh.

“What’s with the fucking lisp, dickwad? Jacked up teeth, gay, or both?”

Stupid humans with their stupid insults.

“You trying to pick me up, strider? You wishing for some cute little fag to come rushing to you and fill that cavernous void of an ass?”

That earned another laugh from Sollux’s opponent, a laugh that made the corner of his mouth quirk up in a bit of a grin as the match began. Time to own some idiot who was too big for his b-

hellastrider sniped playerTwo!

Oh, it was on.

The other was good, really good. Sollux found himself having more fun than he remembered having with this game, leaning forward and straining his eyes and shifting and squirming in his seat. The battle was hot and furious and quick, and neither player talked much except for the occasional jeer.

playerTwo: 10/10/0  
hellastrider: 10/10/0

“Rematch?” Sollux proposed, almost afraid of a denial. His bloodpusher still pounded, the memories of vibrations still ghosting up his arms. And it was after just a moment that he realized that he was hopelessly, pitifully aroused from a video game. From the adrenaline pumped through his brain by a stranger, on the other end of a server with a machine gun and a headset. He licked his lips, imagining that it was a more familiar face than the expressionless one of a kid he didn’t know.

“Yeah, sure,” came the voice, way too fucking composed for the things that Sollux himself was going through at the moment. Sollux licked his lips, stroking the controller softly as he reselected everything to start the next match. The plastic was warm from being clutched between his hands, yellow knuckled grip on the arms of it making the plastic hot and wear over the course of years making it smooth. He unzipped his pants slowly, careful that the mic wouldn’t pick up the motion, and rested the controller down on his lap where first one, then the other bulge instinctively clung to the nearby object, tensing and shuddering around it in anticipation.

“What’s your name anyway, strider?” Sollux found himself mumbling as the match started, carefully maneuvering the joysticks around his aching bulges.

“Hey, you gonna come to my house and murder me or some shit?” responded the stranger with a snicker. Sollux just rolled his eyes, falling silent again. His adrenaline rush had almost waned when the first bullet hit, sending a sharp vibration through the controller. His breath hitched a bit, the vibration shooting through his twin bulges and seemingly directly to his protein sack. He raced for cover, panting harshly as his body calmed and he switched through equipped weapons. He lingered on the shotgun, licking his lips. It was tempting, so tempting, the biggest and most violent bang. The very idea made his bulges curl in sympathy and his nook gape and shudder. But he passed it up and went to his machine gun, which produced a similar response. Yes. Perfect.

The first kill always took the longest, especially where this new opponent was concerned. After that, it was frenzied, running and killing just to kill, bloodthirsty and hot and wild and everything that made Sollux’s body go hot. There was a dull vibration of a flashbang going off nearby and he let out a soft sigh. Couldn’t be too loud, couldn’t let this stranger hear him. Somehow, the thought of getting caught only made it better.

And then he saw it, in the corner of his screen, a sneaking, stalking avatar with a plasma gun equipped. And oh god, what did it say for Sollux’s brain that while he’d normally recognize that weapon’s functions, he could only think of the sharp, high vreen of it being fired into him again and again as he lay helpless in the little nook he carved out for himself. He licked his lips, took a bracing breath, and opened fire.

And oh fuck, the barrage of bullets was almost too much. He let out a tiny, choked noise and threw his head back, barely having the coherence to look back to the screen in an attempt to dodge the bullets now ripping his way. His movements were shaking, jerky, erratic. Yellow genetic material smeared over the blue and red striped controller as his bulges grappled for flesh contact. One slithered around his wrist before Sollux could stop, willfully moving it back to the controller. And oh god, there was the first rip of a plasma gun and he fumbled with the mouthpiece, trying to tear it away before a rather embarrassing moan escaped his lips. And for one heartstopping moment, there was nothing. And then, another fire of the plasma gun and the battle was back on.

hellastrider plasma’d playerTwo!

Fuck yes.

Sollux panted, a sweating mess against his couch as he respawned. He knew what it would be like now, the two frantically trying to off each other. His heart pounded in time with the footsteps of his running avatar. There he was, right near the spawnpoint to intercept him. Another barrage of bullets, both from the machine guns this time. And Sollux couldn’t stop the little noises.

“How about you hold still and let me take care of this,” said the voice on the other end, husky and deep and Sollux recognized those intones. Aroused.

So who was he to pass this up?

He reclined on the couch, fists clenching in the upholstery as he was torn into again and again. He let his mind wander, sluggishly building a fantasy of a familiar face behind the other screen. Shades and a smirk, quick fingers and sick fires. He pictured the human doing this deliberately, sitting on the couch beside him, knees spread for balance and watching him writhe. He imagined hot breath, laughter that he wasn’t entirely sure was just in his head, and a flash of red tongue.

Put it in, the voice in his head ordered, and Sollux moved to obey without a word. One arm of the controller slid so easily into his nook, made him whimper and cry out in sharp pleasure.

hellastrider pumped playerTwo full of holes!

In the dizzy, vibrating lull before the opponent found his spawnpoint and continued the sweet torture uninterrupted, his fantasy continued. His nook fluttered and clenched, needing more stimulation and he tried to sate it with the few sparks of psionics he could still muster given the circumstances. He rubbed his own thighs, tempting himself until… oh, there it was. Better than vibration. Voice.

“You getting off on this, fag?” it growled, and Sollux just keened embarrassingly in response. “Yeah, thought so. Got that alien dick all wrapped around your controller? Maybe got it all jacked up inside you.” Something struck Sollux as weird about that statement, but he brushed it off. He’d figure it out when he didn’t just want to hump and fuck and grind.

And then vibration, this time slower and more spaced out. Pulsing. Shot gun blasts to his immediate area, not to him. So they were far off yet. Pulsing. Pulsing on and in him. Like fucking.

He let out a soft, silky moan and rolled against the controller, trying to take it in deeper. Which didn’t work, it had its limits. The pulsing grew a bit closer and his moans grew in volume.

“Hold on,” came that voice again, panting now. “Let me fuck with the settings…”

Jesus, what did it say for his libido that even the word ‘fuck’ made Sollux’s blood boil?

“There. Instant respawn, and something else…” Sollux was about to ask what ‘something else’ was, but was cut off by the pulsing starting up again and his entire body working itself tight. And his fantasy changed to the human from his vision holding him against the couch by the shoulders, worked up tight between spread legs and fucking him slowly. Each pulse was Dave’s hips meeting his, rocking him to the core. He moaned and writhed a bit, trying to get a better angle for the far too short, pleasantly vibrating controller lodged deep up his nook. And then they were closer, and closer together, and he found himself pushing steadily against the pleasure now. His body was so hot and he couldn’t extinguish it.

And before he knew what he was doing, he let out a loud, desperate moan.

“Dave…!”

And before he knew what was happening, he was screaming. The shots were hitting him directly now, and he realized what the ‘something else’ was. No delay. He was being constantly barraged with high frequency pulses to his most sensitive parts. He was writhing and screaming and desperate, and one of his bulges worked inside himself to get as deep as he needed.

“Oh fuck, yes! Yes, Dave…!” he was screaming the name for the sake of screaming it now, the fantasy in his head pounding away at him ruthlessly, drawing cry after cry from his rapidly drying throat. It was too good, too much. He was chanting that name now, could hear far off panting in his ear, could only imagine if Dave was there, watching him, fucking him. He was so far away but he couldn’t help but need it with every fiber of his being.

Pail, pail, a pail, he needed – oh fuck…

“Dave!” and that wasn’t a scream, it was a howl. His back arched into a sharp curve, every muscle in his body seizing up as orgasm hit. He whimpered and thrashed at the feel of his own genetic material pulsing inside of him, gushing out around his bulge and thighs in mass amounts of glistening gold, his other dispensing it over the controller, his pants, and the couch beneath. He could vaguely hear a groaning in his ear, harsh and hot, and oh fuck did he get that stranger off too with his noises? Was he sitting there jerking it to the thought of someone riding him?

The match timed out and he blinked blearily at the screen.

hellastrider: 13/0/0  
playerTwo: 0/13/0

Well there goes Sollux’s really impressive KDR. It’d take a while to build up enough to make those thirteen extra deaths look anything but pathetic.

His opponent disconnected, a friend request popping up at the top of Sollux’s screen. He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment before the pieces all fell together.

That asshole’s name was hellastrider.

And he sure as hell didn’t tell him that he was an alien.

Friend request accepted!


End file.
